


Gratitude of Purah and Impa

by mamakostan



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Impregnation, Multi, Pregnancy, Sister/Sister Incest, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Purah and Impa want to thank Link for saving Hyrule.
Relationships: Impa & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Purah (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Gratitude of Purah and Impa

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ;; I'm glad I managed to finish this one before next week.  
> I'm working almost every day in the run up until Christmas so if you make a request you may have to wait until next year for it to be finished.  
> For any updates, please follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/mamakostan  
> my dms are always open for requests, even if I'm currently occupied <3

Thanks to their allies from the future, Calamity Ganon had been defeated. In the newfound peace, as much of Hyrule had anticipated, Link and Zelda had begun a romantic relationship. It was like a dream come true for Zelda, getting to spend so much time with the man she loved. Despite the two being young adults, they still stumbled over their words and fumbled when anything physical happened, their upbringings meant they were both inexperienced romantically. They were learning together however like a pair of innocent teenagers.

Link, however, was still a man. He still had needs, wants, his body ached for something more with Zelda. She wasn't a prude persay, just hesitant to do more intimate couple activities. When alone at night, Link would let his mind wander, wondering what Zelda would feel like, taste like, and sound like. It made him unbelievably frustrated, the frustration strong enough to potentially break even his warrior spirit. He gritted his teeth and coped as best as he could, his seemingly perfect relationship with Zelda continuing. 

* * *

“Phew! I needed that!” Impa huffed as she downed a mug of alcohol. 

Link looked at the Sheikah girl, his head resting against the table they both sat at. The two were out for a night of drinking in Hyrule at Impa’s request. 

“So, how’s things with Zelda?” Impa ran her hand across her mouth, wiping away stray liquid clinging to her face.

Link shrugged, his face turning sour. 

“Not great? But you two look so cute together!” Impa whined. The alcohol was getting to her, her speech slurring and her usual reserved demeanor peeling away. 

Link explained meekly how Zelda and him weren’t as physical as he would have liked.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Impa reached a hand outward and stroked Links hair. “What do you want to do to her, huh?” Impa asked with a cheeky smile.

Link’s face went red. He awkwardly explained where he wanted to touch her, where he wanted her to touch him, what he wanted to do together, his hand covering his mouth as he did.

“Wow, that’s pretty perverted!” Impa teased. “Kidding! I can see where you’re coming from.” She took another swig from her mug. “Perhaps she’ll do something nice for your birthday.”

Link had almost forgotten it was his birthday soon. He doubted Zelda would though, he gave Impa a weak smile and unconvincingly agreed with her.

Impa couldn’t stand to her friend like this. As the two continued to drink the night away, her mind got to work thinking of a suitable way to cheer Link up…

* * *

Link gripped a piece of paper in his hands. The letter had arrived earlier that day, the eve of his birthday, instructing him to go to Impa’s home that evening. He anticipated a surprise party, he could imagine himself swinging the door open and all his friends there, erupting into applause at his arrival. He smiled to himself imagining it and nervously opened the door. 

The lights inside were dim, it was eerily quiet as if no one was home. The front door creaked loudly as Link closed it behind him. He double checked the letter before shoving it in his pocket. He slowly peaked into the living room where the faint glow of lantern could be seen from the hallway. No one. 

Link scratched his head. Would it be rude to check upstairs? Cautiously he made his way upstairs, his body starting to tense up. Something felt wrong, Impa wouldn’t invite him here just to not be home. 

Impa’s bedroom door was slightly ajar. Link held the door handle with a sweaty hand and pulled it towards him, opening the door completely.

“Happy birthday!” Two voices rang out. On the bed was Impa and her older sister, Purah. The two girls were on their hands and knees, presenting their round behinds to Link. They wore only a bra and a thong, revealing even more of their rumps to Link than he had ever thought he would see. 

Link stood frozen. His mind was hazy, he was confused and oddly aroused. The two sisters looked so tempting presenting themselves so lewdly to him. Link was dating Zelda however, this was beyond inappropriate. 

“As thanks for saving Hyrule-” Impa wiggled her behind a little. “We wanted to thank you!”

“You can do whatever you want with us!” Purah followed up. 

Link was just about ready to leave but for some reason he just stood in place.

“Oh dear, what’s wrong Link?” Impa asked.

“After we went to all this effort…” Purah sighed. “Here, this should convince you!”

Purah twisted her body so she was facing Link, her back on the bed as she pulled off her thong. Her sex was completely exposed, tempting Link further. Furthermore, she removed her bra, displaying her large breasts to Link. 

“You too, lil’ sis!” Purah growled. She forced Impa underneath her causing Impa to let out a surprised yelp. On top of her younger sister, Purah pulled off Impa’s underwear as well as her bra. Compared to her sister, Impa’s breasts were a lot smaller and perkier, Purah’s own breasts resting on her sisters, eclipsing them in size. Purah’s round ass was on display while, still allowing her older sister on top of her, Impa’s legs were spread out erotically creating an extremely inviting image to Link.

Link approached the two slowly, his hand unconsciously stroking his crotch through his pants. His mind had switched off, all he wanted was the two Sheikah sisters. 

“C’mon, big boy!” Purah swayed her hips. 

“Y-Yes! Please enjoy yourself!” Impa was starting to get embarrassed. 

Link stood behind the two. He could feel the heat emitting from their bodies, turning him on even more. He reached his hand out and stroked Purah’s sex, making her moan. She was already wet, making it easy for Link to insert his digits into her tight hole.

“Mmm, feels good!” Purah mewled.

Impa felt her sister pant and huff on top of her, making her feel a little jealous.

“Link, p-please touch me too!” Impa said.

Link used his spare hand to do just that. He got to work indulging the two sisters, watching as their bodies twitched as he did. Their moans echoed in the room like a depraved duet alongside the sound of their wet sexes making lewd noises as Link continued to play with them. 

“Link! Don’t forget, this is your gift!” Purah whined. “I bet you’re getting hard, right?”

Link slowed down his pace. It was true, watching the two girls in ecstasy was turning him on immensely. His boner was straining against his pants, practically begging to be released. He removed his fingers, leaving the girls feeling empty, as he eagerly stripped down. It felt great to finally be able to free his cock, warmth of room feeling pleasant against his half naked form.

“Oh my! So big!” Purah turned her head and marveled as Link’s size.

“Gosh…” Impa’s face went red. 

Link gave his dick a couple of strokes before pressing it against Purah’s sex. He was working purely on instinct, his body guiding him as he began to push himself into Purah.

“Me first? I’m flattered!” Purah giggled. 

Link’s cock twitched as Purah’s body eagerly accepted his cock. Purah must have been more experienced than Link had thought, his size and girth not even eliciting a pained whine from the older sister, only moans of pure pleasure. Before he knew it, Link had managed to get his entire length into Purah. 

Link paused for a moment, allowing himself to get used to the tightness of Purah. His body began to move on its own soon enough though, thrusting wildly. He felt so needy, he was so deprived of physical attention that he couldn’t control himself. Purah happily accepted his erratic movements however.

“Keep going!” Purah demanded. “You deserve this, Link! Don’t stop until you’re satisfied!”

Link didn’t need to be told twice. With Purah’ encouraging words, Link began to buck into her even more rapidly. Purah’s body thrashed on top of her sister, her sweat rubbing off onto Impa.

Impa closed her eyes tight. She felt so embarrassed watching her older sister's face in such ecstasy. She could deal with feeling her hot body, her fat breasts rubbing against her own making her pant in pleasure, the occasional droplets of drool as Purah’s tongue hung out of her mouth. She wished she didn’t have to hear Purah’s moans however, her arms practically pinned down by her older sister.

“What’s wrong, Impa?” Purah teased.

“I...I want it too…” Impa whimpered, not quite knowing herself what she was trying to say.

“Perhaps when he’s done with me-” Purah reached down and gave Impa an affectionate kiss on the lips. “We can finally get you to lose your virginity!”

Impa’s face went red. Losing her virginity to Link?

“But first-!” Purah turned her head to Link. His face was drenched in sweat, his hands now gripping Purah’s hips intensely. Purah couldn’t look away, Link looked almost cute as he desperately plunged himself in and out of Purah. 

Purah could feel Link’s cock beginning to throb. She braced herself, resting her head on Impa’s neck. Link let out a loud groan, his seed emptying into Purah. It wouldn’t stop, years of pent up frustration released into Purah’s fertile pussy. So much came out it was beginning to run down Purhah’s thighs and even leaking onto Impa. Link caught his breath, pulling himself out of Purah with a large ‘plop’. 

“Good boy!” Purah praised. “Isn’t that so much better?”

Link weakly nodded his head. 

While Link was distracted in his fatigued state, Purah pulled Impa onto her lap. The two sat up, Purah pulling Impa’s legs apart.

“Purah-! What are you doing?” Impa whined.

“Don’t act so clueless!” Purah winked at her younger sister. With her sister sat spread eagle on her lap, Purah planted affectionate kisses on Impa’s neck. 

At this point, Link had noticed what was going on. his dick standing at attention seeing Impa in such a lewd position. Impa watched as Link’s cock began to harden and covered her face with her hands. 

When Impa had approached her sister about Link’s intimacy problems, she thought Purah’s idea of a fun night together was a great idea. The naive Sheikah had expected kissing, perhaps some touching, she wasn’t anticipating losing her virginity! However, when she had seen Link’s erect cock, when she saw the veins running along it and the way precum lewdly congealed at the tip, she couldn’t help but want it inside her. Now here she was, being forced to present herself by her sister and watching as Link approached her hungrily, cock in hand, and she didn’t mind it one bit. 

“Come on, Link! Hurry up and take Impa’s virginity!” Purah observed as Link gently pressed the tip of his dick against Impa’s entrance. 

“Eeek! What if it won’t fit-!” Impa was cut off by Link leaning forward and kissing her lovingly. She reciprocated, her whines muffled as Link pushed himself into her. Compared to Purah, it was like Impa was working against his force. It was unpleasant, but Link wasn’t one to give up. He continued to push himself in farther, Impa releasing herself from his kiss and letting out pained whimpers.

“T-Too big!” Impa couldn’t formulate a complete sentence. She could only watch in panic as Link’s monster cock continued its onslaught. A small trail of blood trickled down Link’s cock. 

“Congrats, sis! You’ve lost your virginity!” Purah clapped like a small child. 

Impa let out a relieved sigh as Link paused. He had managed to get half of his length into Impa, the feeling of Impa’s tight hole making his breath hitch. 

“Doesn’t it feel good, sis?” Purah asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Impa shifted her body. Now that the two were motionless, it did feel slightly pleasant. 

Link placed his hands on Impa’s thighs for support, he gave Impa a stern look, indicating he was about to start moving. 

“O-Okay, please be gentle.” Impa sighed.

Link thrusted his hips slowly, Impa letting out soft moans in rhythm with his movements. Purah couldn’t help but smile watching her sister. She began to stroke Impa’s long hair affectionately, a sort of odd way of comforting her. 

Without intending to, Link was beginning to pick up the pace. His body was still hungry, and hearing Impa’s moans and seeing the way her perky breasts bounced in time with his thrusts was beginning to drive him wild. With each lunge into Impa, Link’s cock was getting further and further in. Impa was now comfortable with Link’s size, her body accepting his girth as her pleasure grew immensely.

“Aww you two look so good together!” Purah couldn’t help but admire Impa’s flushed face. Who knew her little sister could still look so cute doing something so depraved?

“You think so?” Impa smiled warmly at the compliment. 

“Of course! Makes me jealous, almost!” Purah kissed Impa’s neck, her hands reaching in front of her and kneading on Impa’s breasts. Impa let out a harsh whine, the feeling of Link inside of her and Purah playing with her body bringing her closer to her orgasm. 

Impa’s moans become more intense, Link driving himself wildly into her as he felt his second orgasm approaching. His back arched forward, his thrusts becoming so intense that the sound of skin against skin began to rhythmically fill the room. His balls ached as he was ready to cum for the second time. 

“Come on! Get Impa pregnant!” Purah smiled innocently. 

“Pregnant!?” Impa said in a panic. Her body was nearing the edge though, even if she wanted Link to pull out she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to ask. She spasmed as her orgasm came, a feeling of bliss rushing over her body. Her eyes rolled back, she grit her teeth as he held back her moans but ultimately couldn’t help but release her harmonic cries as her juices ran down Link’s cock. 

Feeling Impa tighten around his cock as she came drove Link crazy. He gave a few erratic, needy thrusts before cumming deep inside Impa. Despite it being his second orgasm of the night, Link still had plenty of seed to release. Feeling herself filled with Link’s hot, thick cum made Impa feel so depraved. She loved it however, she wished this moment could last forever. 

Without warning, Link collapsed onto the bed beside the two sisters. 

“Aw, why don’t we let him stay here tonight?” Purah mewled. 

“Sure…” Impa was still catching her breath. 

That night, comfortably snuggled between the two Sheikah sisters, Link had the most satisfying nights sleep he had in a long time.

* * *

Unsurpring to the citizens of Hyrule, Link and Zelda were wed just a couple months after Link’s secret night of fun with Impa and Purah. They spent six months on their honeymoon, exploring what the continent had to offer as well as visiting some old friends. 

When Link returned to Hyrule Castle, he was greeted with a shocking sight.

“Welcome home, Link!” Purah held her arms out in welcome.

“Yes! Welcome back!” Impa followed up.

The two sisters stood before him, each with a large, round belly stretching their clothes out. 

Link stood frozen in shock. He barely even registered Zelda excitedly approaching the two sisters and asking how far along they were. 

“Eight months? I’m so happy for the two of you!” Zelda smiled innocently. 

Link felt a twang of guilt as Purah flashed him a wink. Did he regret his night with them though?

Of course not.


End file.
